Distance
by MSP216
Summary: The squeal to 'Welcome to our home' Everyone else has a lot of challenges including a baby in the house. Everyone has trials for some its closing up distances between hearts, while others will be forced to put miles between them.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to our home? The Squeal!!

Chapter 1: A day for new beganings

**Sorry for the delayed squeal my school year is demanding, but I just re-read my story and want to write more.**

The sun was shined beautifully, Storm made sure of that. Everyone was there from Toad to Remy to Alex. Storm played the classic wedding march on the piano placed outside of the gazebo. Inside the gazebo Scott fidgeted nervously and looked to his brother beside him, "It's perfect" he whispered. The brothers looked up to see Jean walking to them her princess wedding dress flowing behind her. In one arm she had her father who stood tall, in the other hand she held the professor's. As the bride's maids filed in and Jeans "fathers" sat down, the preacher began. A lot the students zoned out right then (Who really listens to an old man talk?) Rogue looked to Remy sitting in the first row. Rogue had her bride's maid dress on, the pale purple dress the Jean had picked actually was pretty. Remy smiled to her and mouthed the words "I Love you" Rogue blushed and mouthed "Me too!" Kitty looked to Lance who was well past zoned out, she wanted to hit him but he was way too far, so she rolled her eyes. Kurt sitting next to Amanda squeezed her hand at the cute couple exchanging rings.

Soon the preacher said the magic words that woke everyone up, "You may now kiss your bride." Then flashes from cameras came from audience. One caught by Logan was off it his left in the bushes, growling he stood up and extended his claws. Scott and Jean walked too the mansion and everyone followed behind them. Logan pushed the bushes aside to hind a lone journalist, "Is this another story for you bub?"

"I was on my way out!" The Journalist shook at the sight of Logan.

With that Logan growls, "Get out of her before I force you out!" The Journalist ran off and Logan joined the happy mutants inside.

Everyone greeted Mr. and Mrs. Scott Summers for coagulations. As the party contitued it seemed like the room is filed with love from those who have held each for a long time, such as Jean parents sitting on the couch with a large grin. To couple officially beganing, like Jean and Scott talking with Roxy and Alex. After a day of partying the x-men made their way to bed as Jean and Scott left for their honeymoon. Roxy looked at her empty room and wondered how the new marriage will affect room arrangements. The clock hit 10pm when Logan knocked on each door, he opened Roxy's door, and mumbled good and closed it. The row of knocking continued until he finished.

In 3 and half months a lot had changed for Roxy. She moved here with her boyfriend and fellow mutant Alex from Hawaii. For others things also changed, Rogue and Remy were a couple. They could now touch due to Remy's recently discovered brain tumor. Rogue had not only shrunk Remy's tumor but three others. It's funny, Roxy thought, how something so bad can be so good! Kitty's boyfriend Lance moved in too, along with the rest of the brother hood. Life was looking up minus the part where Mutants were hated at school and being exiled.

**So the squeal is long over do I have a lot of ideas post some things you would like to see happen!! Sorry about anything wrong, please leave honest reviews are you interested in reading more?? Everything makes more sense if you read the first one but you can probably pick up on everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who's having fun?**

Winter break had only three days left before school started up, and one more day until Jean and Scott came home. Alex sat on Roxy's bed as she straightened her hair, "So are they telling everyone when they get back?"

"Yeah that's what Scott told me before they left." Alex answered thinking up about his future uncle job. She finished her hair and handed Alex the necklace he had bought her for Christmas, he fastened it about her neck and then kissed her. As he does this Logan walked in and growled, "Do I have to do room checks during the day?"

The couple laughed as Lance, who walked by added, "Dang someone needs to get laid!" Kitty smacked him but giggled a little first.

"You kids are out of control! When Scott gets back and school starts we will have a long talk!" Logan grumbled and walked off.

Alex whispered to Roxy, "Like they have room to talk."

"Come on let's get lunch and watch TV" Roxy added pulling Alex but he pulled her down to him.

Kurt teleported in the room and said, "Turn on ve news!"

They rushed downstairs and looked to the TV. The announcer wearing her navy dress suit said, "The Mutant couple married just weeks ago is expected to return back to Bayville with rumors that they are expecting." A picture from the wedding showed up on the screen and then a picture of Jean with a small tummy in a bathing suit.

Alex shot the TV with one blast and went straight to Xavier. Kurt, Amanda, Lance, Kitty and Roxy stood in the room.

"I like can't believe they are starting rumors!!" Kitty huffed.

"What did you think they will pick any mutant for anything these days." Lance added.

Just then Jean and Scott ran inside, "There are news reporters outside everywhere!!!" Scott said. Then the couple saw the news.

Everyone just stared when Jean announced, "It's true." That answered everyone's' question.

Kitty grinned and put her hand on Jeans little bump, "Aunt Kitty with teach you everything like how to dress cute!!"

Kurt pushed her aside, "It could be a boy, v'at about that? Then Unlce Kurt and teach you how to get the chicks!" Amanda giggled soon the news was all over the institute and everyone was planning.

The Professor emerged from his studies and everyone stopped clearing a path to Jean. He started to talk no louder then a normal but everyone was silent so it was easy to hear. "We have a lot of planning on our hands." He grinned, "We have a new member on the way! Fisrt we need to rearrange some rooms. I am not sure how yet…" The professor paused.

Roxy spoke up bubbling with happiness, "Jean and Scott have to share a room!"

"Well of course—" Xavier started to talk when Logan butted in.

"That doesn't mean you and Scott just switch!"

The professor put on a more serious face, "We all need to talk about that!" A groan rose from the students.

"I am not doing anything I shouldn't have to stick around for this." Ray said.

Putting his arm around Roxy Alex added, "Yeah we all know you wish you were in trouble." Roxy gave Alex a dirty look and pushed his arm off.

The professor continued ignoring the comments, "I will have a new wing built, it will be for the girls. Jean Scott you can stay in the teachers wing and we will add another room and a nursery there too. But in the mean time it means we have to crunch. Scott you will move into what is now Roxy and Jean's room and Roxy you will share with Kitty and Rogue for now."

Roxy's jaw dropped, and Kitty spoke up first, "Our room is small enough now, but three people! I don't even know if another bed will fit!"

"We all have to make due with what we have. The new hall with fit everyone in a single, for now it will have to do, Roxy has no other spot. I trust you all will make scarifies and help move stuff around." The students all started to talk when he started talking again, "Also, with the new baby the media will be swarming this place be extra helpful to keep Jean and Scott's life privet. This will be big for a long time."

The students scattered and the moving began. Alex started to carry the first of Roxy's clothes to Kitty's room only to see there was no room literally, "Umm Rogue is there any room in your closet?"

Rogue shock her head, "Kitty took that over too."

Roxy walked in and Alex explained, after a minute of talking they decided that although Roxy would sleep in Rogue and Kitty's room, her stuff would be in Alex's room.

Later after dinner

Rogue was wrapped in Remy's arms as the watched a movie on the couch. Logan walked in to sit down but just growled. Remy laughed, "Logan if you don't let us in the room we will just cuddle down here." Rogue kissed his neck as he talked to make Logan angry so he stormed off.

"I hate being down here as much as he does."

Roxy walks downstairs talking with Jean about planning for the baby, "That's a good idea. Man am I bored, we should get all of the students together to do something!" Roxy said.

"Yeah it would be nice I kinda miss this place." Jean added.

Kitty ever heard this and ran down to say, "How about a game! Like truth or dare or something!"

The girls nodded and started to round up the mutants.

A half hour and some screaming later the x-men and brotherhood all sat in the rec. room. Kitty started, "okay hmmm Pierto truth or dare?"

"Truth" He answered quickly

"Boring," Alex mumbled.

"Fine, umm when was your must embracing moment?"

"Um," Pierto said stalling for a moment, "It was third grade I had laryngitis so I had no voice and I was trying to ask the teacher for the pass. Her back was to us so I wet myself." Everyone laughed and he looked away.

"Aw," Roxy said, "poor little quick silver!"

"Truth or dare Alex?" Pierto said to change the subject.

"Dare," Alex grinned.

"Okay, I dare you too drink the milk that's way past expired."

With a sour face Alex made his way to the kitchen all of the students soon followed. He pulled it out and throws his head back. With only gagging a little he washed out his mouth.

Roxy looked at him, "You know I'm not kisses that mouth for a long time." Everyone laughed.

"Alex your turn!" Kitty announced.

"Jean," Alex mumbled still trying to get the taste out.

"Truth," she said sweetly.

"Alex you best be nice or I'll get you later," Scott barked.

Alex grinned, "What's the dumbest move Scott ever tried to make?"

"Oh my god this one time we where watching 'Saved' and it was the part where she had morning sickness and was throwing up. He leans over and starts trying to make out with me, like really?? Sorry Scott. Evan truth or dare?"

"Dare." The more mature Evan answered.

"Kiss one guy in this room on the lips!"

All the guys moved away and all the girls giggled. Evan looked mad but shoot his face quickly to Kurt's lips. In seconds it was over and Kurt had the 'holy crap' look on his face.

"Ray truth or dare?" Evan finally asked.

"Dare"

Evan thought for a minute before saying, "Okay give Roberto a lap dance."

"WHAT!?!?" The two yelled. Kitty got up and but some club music on, "Yet to it Ray."

As Ray shuffled over and started. Alex laughed, "Guess I don't have to worry about you hitting on Roxy huh?"

Ray stood up and said, "Roxy truth or dare."

Thinking for a minute she answered, "Dare, of course."

"Give me a lap dance." Ray said with a grin looking at Alex.

"That's not right man," Alex stood up.

"A dare is a dare," Ray smiled.

Roberto added, "There are no rules."

Roxy rolled her eyes, "Come Alex, we are done."

"Yeah us too," Jean grabbed Scott's arm.

Kitty and Lance left too.

Remy finally spoke, "Moni ami that is not a matter to play with."

"Yah" Rogue agreed.

Ray yelled up to Roxy and Alex, "You two best not go in the same room."

"That is none of you business!" Roxy hollered back.

It was 4 am and all the students where dead a sleep when the professor sent them all a mental message, "_It seems we have an intruder on the front lawn get suited up and stop who ever it is"_

Kitty nearly phased through her pillow as she got this message. Rogue bounced up and started changing into her uniform. Roxy had to climb over Rogue's bed to get out the door to Alex's room. She rushed in and he throws her suit. As the couple finished changing they rushed out of room straight into Logan.

"We will talk later, get out side" Logan barked


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who is it?

Roxy made her way down the stairs quickly her hand gliding down the banister. Alex running right next to her, they heard a door slam as Jean started making her way after them. "Jean maybe you should sit this one at," Alex said stopping and nodding to her stomach.

Jean said nothing just stood watching her team-mates and family rush past her; she would just stand by and watch. Scott and Pietro where the first two outside, the two men stood still it was silent at first but with close ears they heard panting. Scott pointed to the bushes that the noise from. The two approached as the others foot steps came closer. Scott pursed his lips and placed his finger to them for the others to see. Pietro zipped over and pushed the bushes aside to see a man in thick frames. The team stared at not a monster or anti-mutant protestor with a gun but a man in blue jeans and jacket who was huddled up in a ball holding his camera. Scott snatched the camera and threw it up clear into the sky as it reached just past the tree line he shot it. His beam broke the camera into microscopic pieces. With one look back down the man shuffled to his feet and scattered quickly out of the bushes. "Run fast," Scott hollered after him. Slowly the team returned to their beds after watching his shaky legs carried him over their fence.

Scott walked into their room to see a small foggy spot on their window where Jean must have been watching from. He smiled to see her now laying under the blankets and he quickly joined her.

Roxy hopped over the other beds to make it to her, almost stepping on Kitty's arm. The room was silent but not with shallow breathes all the girls knew the others were still a wake. "You guys up?" Kitty finally whispered. With the little light from the window they saw Roxy's silhouette block the light. Rogue turned on the lamp next to her bed.

"Yah aftah that yahoo woke us up it's already six thirty is der a point?" The southern girl mumbled flipping her hair from her eyes.

"Soon Logan will come in and say how holding hands is inappropriate and we have to have extra long training session. Many yous are lucky I have one tomorrow for all the new recruits." Roxy rolled her eyes although no one could really see her face to tell.

Kitty just giggled and deepened her voice to say, "Merrr I hate kids but still I work with them." Rogue threw a pillow at her and laughed. The girls all laughed half because it was funny and half because they were sleep deprived.

"Yah' well at least ya don't have tah deal with Remy and Logan fighting. I swear that man thinks he is mah father." Rogue said.

Mockingly Kitty picked up a playing card, "Oh chere!"

"He at least mah boy doesn't need anger management." Rogue laughed. Roxy climbed to Kitty's bed, sitting next to Roxy grabbed a hold of Kitty's arms and shook her.

"Like I know that boy can't take a joke," Kitty laughed agreeing with her friends. "But your guy ain't perfect either," she looked to Roxy.

"Oh god I know." Roxy nodded her head.

"If anyone so much as like looks at you something is fried."

"Yeah you got that right; it's my fault for that though." Roxy admitted.

"How?" Rogue now finally interested in the perfect couple being not so perfect.

"I am a ditzy I guess. Like I don't pick up on that stuff I guess." Roxy shrugged, "Like if it was up to me and I was hot I would not wear a shirt, at home its okay. Here not so much and I forget the whole other people thing." Roxy just laughed. "Growing up it was just my mom, me and my brother. My brother well I just to make him feel uncomfortable, especially when his friends where over! Boy, did he hate when I pulled the, left my clothes in the wash after a shower bit." The Hawaiian girl gave a grin and played with a piece of her hai.

"Dang Rox you're a little skank." The Goth said with a little grin.

"Not on purpose."

"You have a brother." Kitty asked more then interested.

She dug through her purse for no longer then a minute when she handed her valley friend her open wallet. Inside were some pictures, the first was of Roxy and Alex on the beach, the second was another man well built that looked remarkably like Roxy. "We are twins, but he doesn't carry the x-gene," with a pause she added. "If there is one person that hates Alex more then Ray its James. And there ain't a guy Alex is more afraid of." Roxy laughed at the last part.

"He is cute!" Kitty grinned.

Soon they didn't need the lamp as the sun poured into their room and there was a knock. "Rox." Alex said.

"You better go before he gets jealous of Kitty's dragon," Rogue added teasingly. Kitty's dragon was sitting in Roxy's lap.

The girls giggled as Roxy stumbled to get to the door, "Coming." She opened the door to see Alex already dressed for training. Kissing her in the door way Kitty threw the dragon, "Get a room you two!"

Alex said with a grin, "As much as I would love too, she is already going to be late to training with Logan."

"Crap!" Roxy said running under Alex's arm. He just stood there and laughed for a minute, "Logan's going to kill us."

"Why?"

"He saw us coming out of my room not knowing her clothes are in there. And with us being late he will have a field day." Alex explained as Roxy ran out of his room still putting on her shoe and her uniform unzipped in the back. She bounced backwards to Alex. Everyone laughed as he zipped it up for her. And the two ran off already late.

"…This means no powers you got it?" Logan had just finished explaining the drill for today outside under the cold shade that the winter had brought. Roxy and Alex ran up. "Sorry we're late, it's my fault." Roxy tried to explain to the always angry teacher.

Logan just shook his head, "I don't wanna hear it kid, Ray explain it to them and get started."

"We have to find these little things that beep they are red and there is 12 of them. And no powers at all," Ray said quickly, "we get 45 minutes."

"Starting now," Logan finished for him. The students split up in all different directions. Jamie started low looking in the bushes. "Shhh!" Ray barked. The beeping was annoying to everyone it was coming from everywhere slowly one by one they found them. Some were in the grass, some in bushes, one even under the bird bath. Ray counted the beeping red dots, "…10 and 11, there is one more!" With a groan they silenced themselves and listened. Roxy pointed up in the trees. With a small nod Roberto and Sam lifted her to the branch which she was otherwise too short for. Following the sound she climbed up higher after two more she saw that it was on the other tree. Looking down she saw everyone watching. Wiggling her feet a little she sent her shoes falling down hitting Alex, "Sorry!" She said grinning. With out her shoes she backed up on the branch, ran a little before planting her hands to send herself twirling in the air. Their jaws dropped and she grabbed the other branch. Slowly she pulled herself up and grabbed the red dot. They clapped and laughed nervously. She sat on the branch like it was a swing kicking her legs. "You can come down now!" Logan hollered up to her.

She putts the dot in her belt and grabbed the branch and hung down. Barely reaching the branch with her toes, she let go of the branch. As she did this everyone watched as it snapped beneath her. Falling she landed right in Logan's arms, "Thanks," she grinned. Putting her down she handed him the beeping thing. Alex rubbed his head hands her the shoes, "Why did you pick high heels for your uniform?"

"Their cute," She answered simply.

"Yeah and painful," Alex grumbled. Roxy kissed his check and whispered, "You'll live baby."

Jubilee ran over to with a grin she said, "How did you?"

"I used to compete in gymnastics growing up, before I was found out as a mutant." Roxy explained as she sat down to put her shoes back on.

Storm came out to say, "Roxanne dear come on inside you have a call." Roxy rushed in to the large mansion which she had learned to call home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Are we okay?

Roxy walked quickly to the mansion. Kitty walked out with the phone in her hands, covering the mouth piece, she said, "Maybe it's your hot brother!" Alex shot the phone a weary look, noting this Roxy and Kitty laughed.

"Hello?" Roxy said taking the phone and walking off to allow for privacy.

"Oh hey mom what's up?...Why what's wrong?...Well can't you tell me over the phone?...I was just—…Well okay when?...okay how long will I be there?...Okay I'll call--…Okay talk to you then love you bye!" Roxy was confused but there was no worry in her face she was calm and confused.

"Who was it?" Alex asked.

Kitty said, "aren't you nosey?"

"My mom I have to leave for a few days—"

"We were just there, is everything okay." Alex stood up from the bench and walked to her.

"Yeah she said nothing is wrong but it's a family thing. Probably something about her boyfriend or James," Roxy thought out loud.

"Okay well I am sure the professor can fly us over."

"There is no point for you to miss school, I'll be gone three days I am leaving in two days, and she will book the first flight she can. I have to go talk to the Professor to clue him in I'll be back." With that Roxy ran inside.

After her talk with the Professor she left his study. As she closed the door she noticed Jamie by himself in the laundry room. "You okay?"

"Yeah," just thinking said the young mutant sitting on the washer, "this is the only place here no one comes."

"Mind if I join you?" With a nod she sat on the dryer, "What are you thinking about?"

"This girl…"

"Aw that's cute!" She smiled. Jamie gave her the 'seriously?' look. "Sorry I mean, who is she?"

"She goes to my school. I know I have no shot though 'cause I am a dumb mutant!"

Her smile dropped as she moved closer, "Listen just 'cause we are who we are doesn't mean everyone hates us! Do you two talk?"

"Well yeah…"

With a grin she continued, "That means the mutant thing isn't a problem! How about this tomorrow I will take you out we can spend the day getting you nice new outfits to impress her. And I'll teach you everything!" She gave him a wink hearing everyone coming inside.

"Really?" Jamie smiled.

"Of course!" With that Alex walked in hearing her voice and stood in front of her. She stretched her arms out to him and grabbed her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

"If you wanna get a girl," Alex said turning to Jamie, "You have to take her." He picked Roxy off the dryer.

"Now this whole place will know!" Jamie groaned.

"No Alex and I won't say anything!" He put her down and she glared at him. "I have to pack, but Jamie we will leave at 1 tomorrow okay?"

She left the room quickly as the two guys shrugged before Alex ran after her. Scott stopped Alex on his way upstairs, "hey we should go out for dinner and go to the mall later. I wanna get Jean some stuff."

"Okay sounds good, it will be just the two brothers out. What are you getting?"

"I just wanna get her a baby book or something, she thinks I don't put enough time into this."

"Sure tell me when you want to leave." Alex smiled and continued upstairs. In his room Roxy and Kitty already started packing. Kitty sat on the spare bed as Roxy filled her suitcase, she only needed three days of stuff but it still wasn't all fitting. Alex paused outside the door to listen, Kitty was talking, "…like what is up with him?"

Roxy started to answer the valley girl only to say, "I think…Alex is standing outside the door, come in here. I can feel you embarrassed." He walked in started to make up excuses but Roxy cut him off before he could start, "I don't want to hear it."

He sat down next to her on the floor, "Need help?"

"All done," She said zipping it shut.

Kitty looked between the two and said, "We'll talk later Rox."

Getting up Roxy sat on the bed and reached for her cell, she half laid on the bed with her arm out stretched. Alex sat next to and reached a crossed her grabbing her phone. Half on top of her he grinned placing her phone in her hand. She looked unhappy sitting up forcing him to do the same. "What did I do?" Alex questioned.

"You were suffocating me." With that the phone rang and she got up saying, "It's my mom." She answered her phone, "Hey…okay umm, hold on…" She motioned to Alex to get a pen and paper and got up quickly and gave it. "Yeah okay…alright I'll see you bye, tell James I miss him." Hanging up she looked at the paper with a frown, "My flight is earlier, I have to talk to Jamie we can't go out tomorrow." Getting up he watched her walk out of the room. She paused only for a minute in the doorway before closing the door softly. Roxy walked out to Jamie's room and knocked. "Yeah?" He called, "Come in." Walking in Roxy explained, "Well, what about we go out now?"

"Sure!" Jamie said thrilled at the idea.

"Great get ready I will go ask Jean if I can use her car." Roxy ran off to talk to Jean, "hey Jean!" Roxy called outside her door.

"Yeah come in!" Jean hollered back.

"Can I use your car for the day? I was going to take Jamie shopping." Roxy saw Scott and Alex talking on the other side of the room.

"We can take you to over, we were going there anyway." Scott suggested.

"You can borrow it." Jean said.

"Thanks," Roxy looked to Scott, "and thanks but it would just be easier I am not sure on details and stuff."

"I'm ready!" Jamie came running in. Jean threw Roxy the keys and Jamie and her left. On the drive over Roxy asked, "Tell me about this girl."

"She is amazing and pretty…" Jamie's eyes light up as he talked about her. The mutants shopped and Roxy found three new outfits for Jamie.

"Now wear this one on the first day back and talk to her! Come on lets get something to eat in the food court. By the way I am going to want major details when I get back!" Roxy said to Jamie who was grinning ear to ear. As they made their way she saw Alex talking to some girls from school. She pulled Jamie back, almost knocking him down, behind a wall and listened.

"Alex I love that shirt it looks good on you." The blonde said to him.

"Uh thanks." Alex said looking for his brother.

"Where is that girl, Rachael?" The red head asked.

"Did you break up with her finally?" The blonde proceeded to ask.

"What no, Roxy is out somewhere."

"Probly with that Ray guy—" the blonde commented

"You should forget her," The red head took step closer.

Roxy could feel the anger when Ray was brought up she could also feel his self satisfaction as the girls hit on him. She walked over to him and embraced him in a hug. A little surprised she kissed him and grinned. "Hey babe," Alex said still shocked.

Grabbing his hand she smiled, "Oh hi there." She added to the other girls who stormed off.

"What was that about?" She looked at Alex.

"What they were just talking to me." He tried to explain. Jamie walked up caring the bags as Scott did the same.

"Hey Scott have you eaten yet?" Roxy asked.

"No."

"Would you want to eat dinner with Jamie, Alex and I are going back now. Sorry Jamie, I hope that's cool." Roxy explained quickly.

"Yeah." Scott and Jamie said.

With that Roxy and Alex left, their ride home was silent and they went upstairs to his room before a word was spoken. "What time do you leave?" Alex finally asked.

"10 am is when I have to leave here." She said looking out the window and sitting on his bed.

He sat next to her and grabbed her hand, "What's wrong with us?"

"I am not sure—"

"Then what's your problem?" Alex said with a little attitude.

"My problem? Your jealous of everyone I talk to, always have to prove we are dating—" He just pressed his lips to hers to silence her. After a minute he pulled away and whispered to her, "I love you." With a grin she leaned and kiss him. She locked her arms around his neck. He put on hand on her back as he lowered her down flat on the bed.

"Still mad?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Yes!" She said trying not to grin. He pulled away for a second to see her face as she grinned. Reach up she lifted off his shirt and he laid back down next to her. She rolled over and sat up so she was now sitting on torso.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It will only be three days

Alex rolled over away from the sun that was now pouring in his window. He opened his eyes to see the clock the green numbers blurred together at first but after blinking he realized it was 9:43 am. He shot up; they had to leave in fifteen minutes! He looked over Roxy had already gotten up he pulled on some pants and rushed out of the room. Hearing the water running he figured she was in the shower. He went quickly to the kitchen, Roxy and put water on for her tea. It was whistling he poured it in a 'to go mug' and added her French vanilla creamer that no one else liked and loads of sugar. He headed back upstairs she was just walking out of the bathroom braiding her still wet her. She wore a pair of jeans and a red flannel shirt with a white tank under it. "Thanks," she mumbled with a brush in her mouth. She walked in to the room dropped the brush in her bag and put the tie in her hair. She grabbed her tea and started to drink it. He grabbed her bag and took it too the car. Logan was taking them to the airport. He put her oversized bag in the trunk and Logan was starting the car, "Tell her we are leaving now!"

"Okay." Alex walked into his room grabbed a hoodie and the two ran outside. The ride was weird the air was heavy and silent. Thanks to Logan's driving they were early to the airport. When they arrived Alex and Logan both got out. Alex kissed Roxy good bye, they stood there for a minute, they were interrupted when Logan cleared is throat. Roxy took the bag and headed into air port. Silently Alex and Logan got back into the car. Finally Alex spoke, "So no training today?"

"Yeah." Logan answered quickly.

"Cool." Alex still hoped it wouldn't be as silent; he gave up and put on the radio. As the pair returned to mansion it was full of life on their last day of break. He walked in the kitchen, food was every where. He grabbed a waffle and sat down. In a way he was glade to see everyone; these days might go by fast.

"So like she will be back on Tuesday?" Kitty asked sitting down.

"Yeah in the night she will call when they are almost here." Alex explained.

That day moved quickly everyone had projects they tried to finish and they were playing batman none stop in the rec. room. Scott spent the day working on the baby book with Jean. She was so pleased with his gift. She was now three months in and bubbling with frustration, nervousness, and joy. Roxy said it was an explosion of emotions when Jean walked in a room. "Our baby will grow up in a crazy house." Jean said to Scott.

"Yeah, more family then he will know what to do with." Scott laughed.

Rubbing her baby bump, "I can't wait!" The couple read everything in the books and on the internet. Jean also created a wish list for the baby.

The following morning it was school and the teens woke up. The mansion was noisy but all with displeased groans. Kitty grabbed her new clothes and got ready. Rouge put on some random clothes and knew today she would not see Remy until her return from school. It was just another fact each of the students hated school for their own reasons. Alex walked downstairs and grabbed Lance's glass of orange juice and drank it then handed it back, "Thanks!" Alex just grinned.

Scott drove them to school it was full of complaints, 'I forgot this or that' and plenty of 'I feel sick'. Scott just laughed and kicked them all out of the van. The first five periods dragged until lunch where the mutants all sat together. Lance pointed silently to a jock caring an over flowing cup of soup. He used his powers and the football star spilled in all over his own jeans. The cafeteria laughed, and the boy just glared. Lance joined the laughing but Kitty smacked him. Alex laughed at Kitty hitting him. "You would be hit now too if Rox' was here!" Lance barked.

"Yeah probably but she ain't." Alex laughed.

"You don't miss her?" Kitty asked.

"Well yeah I do, but she will be back in a two days." Alex just shrugged.

Their day went on like any other boring with plenty of mutant jokes in every class. On their ride home Alex's phone went off, it was Roxy. "Hey ba—…What's wrong?...I'm what?!...Oh like you are perfect—…" The car was listen trying to figure out what was going on. "Good if you wanna act like this we are, come get your shit." Alex closed his phone. Everyone stared at him curiously; everyone dying to ask looked to each other. His face was blank as he gazed out the window he could feel everyone, including Storm watching him. Kitty finally did, "So what didshe say?"

Very short Alex summed it up, "She is staying in Hawaii."

**Sorry it was short! I have more already just thought it was a good place for now. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review more and thanks for those who do! And Wanda W I am glad to see someone who read the last one is back to read this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Are you okay?

Everyone held their breath in the car. When they pulled up to mansion Alex headed straight to his room. "Hey bro." Scott said and Alex just walked past him. "Hey there." Remy said as they passed on the stairs. Both Scott and Remy looked to each other confused and waited fore the other students. Kitty was the first to explain to Scott, "Roxy called it sounded like they fought, and broke up. The only thing he said is she is staying in Hawaii." Scott's face mirriored the other when they heard he was shocked. Rogue kissed Remy when she met him on the stairs. They headed to his room to talk. Remy asked, "So his chere is not coming home?"

"Ah don't even know if they are still together. Ah don' think so." Rogue sat on his bed, "Man that sucks over the phone, in front of everyone."

"Where they okay before?"

"Kitty said they had problems. I didn't think it was THIS bad. This just doesn't seem like her." Rogue puzzled her brain over this. Reaching for her phone Rogue called her. She put it on speaker for Remy. It rang 6 times before her voice chimed in, "Hey there!" "Hey," Rogue started to talk when Roxy continued, "You reached my voice mail leave me one!" Then it switched to Alex, "if you want a date don't waste your voice, that's you Ray!" You heard Roxy laugh and then it beeped. Closing the phone Rogue looked to Remy, "I don't get it."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Oh chere lets not think on this to long, I am sure Alex is doing enough of that for this whole place.

There was a knock on Alex's door, "Yeah?" He asked.

"It's me can I come in?" Scott asked.

"Yeah what's up?" As Scott opened the door he saw boxes on the floor and in each Alex was throwing Roxy's stuff into them.

"Um, I was just going to ask you that. What happened?"

"We broke up, she ain't coming back. Why keep her stuff?" Alex said watching his brother look to the stuff. His voice held an edge to every word.

"Why did you two—"

Alex cut him of quickly he said sharper then before, "I was suffocating her." The room was silent with nothing but Alex taping the boxes. He pushed over a full box and placed tape on the next one. He then started on the third box silently Scott watched his brother throw the clothes into box, his anger built and he hands glowed. Looking over Scott saw the last pile of clothes and holes in them burnt on the edges. He ran to his brother who was just standing there. The closet was empty of all of her clothes and stuff. "I'll ask Kitty to pack the rest you should lie down or work on homework."

"I'm fine. Let me finish." Alex pushed Scott's hand off his shoulder. Leaving the room Scott saw Jean standing there with a worried face and tears. Jean asked quietly, "Is he okay?" Leading her to their room they sat for a minute until Scott answered, "He is bent on packing her stuff."

"Are we sure she won't come back?"

"He seems to believe it."

The next morning everyone getting ready and already tired of school, when Alex walked downstairs the noise died as he entered the kitchen. It was like a picture frozen in time, no one even chewed. He took Jamie's milk and drank it before handing it back. He grinned, "Thanks Jamie!" The kitchen that was frozen was now alive again with talk and motion.

Kitty whispered to Rogue, "He seems fine."

"I doubt he really is."

The mutants climbed in the van for school Kurt almost late had a waffle in his mouth as he poofed in, "Sorry I vas over sleeping." Everyone laughed as it was hard to understand their German friend. Today was looking up for everyone. As Scott returned home he walked into his room to see Jean getting ready for her doctor's appointment. It was her routine monthly appointment only more month until the ultrasound. On the drive over Scott asked, "Can you see if he is okay?" Although normally Jean protested her did as her husband asked. She found Alex walking through the hall thinking of his biology test 'What's the Krebs cycle again?' He thought. Then a mirror caught his eye in it he saw Kurt kissing Amanda before leaving her to go to his class then his mind changed. A whirl wind of images, 'I miss her, I love her, No I hate her.' Jean shook her head letting go of his mind. She looked to Scott. "He is trying to convince himself but everything reminds him of her. Also he thinks the call was weird unlike her."

"Poor kid." Scott said as he pulled up to the office. And help Jean out of the car.

Lunch rolled around again Alex sat in his normal seat, Lance sat next to him and two seats down was Amanda. While eating he looked at the empty seat that was Roxy's. Kurt looked at his friend, "How are you doing?"

"I am fine, why can't anyone accept that?" Alex snapped. The table went silent and Alex got out to throw his stuff out. He pushed in his chair as he walked off, the back of his chair was melted just the littlest bit. 'Why does everyone keep asking? I don't need her; I'll prove it to them!' He threw his stuff out and saw the blonde from the mall buying a drink he walked over, "Hey Becca."

"Hey." She grinned, "Where is Racheal?"

"Gone, she left." Alex said grinning, "You busy this weekend?"

"No why?"

"We should go out." Alex said think of how this sounded, it was weird and felt off.

"We could go to the Sadie Hawkins dance…" Her smile grew.

"Are you asking me?"

"I guess I am."

"Okay, I'll see you okay?" Alex said a little shocked at what had just happened. The table just stared in disbelief. Walking back with a grin he announced, "See I moved on!" Everyone finished quietly and the bell rang as the left for class.

When the students arrived home Alex went to his room and emerged carrying done the boxes. The professor was at the steps to talk with him him. "What are those?" He had heard everything that she wasn't coming back, they broke up.

"Her stuff, I figured we should mail it."

"Yes I guess we should I'll express it and it will be there in three days." Professor said then mentally he added, 'how are you?'

Alex said aloud, "Fine, I am fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dance your heart out

Everyone carried on their day, and whispers and rumors spread quickly of what happened. Finally it was Friday night and everyone as getting ready for the dance at the institute. Scott knocked on Alex's door knowing he probably would be free, "Hey wanna catch a movie tonight?"

Walking out of his room Alex was wearing a suit, "Nah' going to the dance. I have to go pick up Becca."

"What? Who?" Scott said shocked.

"Becca, a girl from school, I am borrowing your car." Alex walked past his brother in his black suit and pink undershirt to match his date. Everyone watched as he left in Scott's car.

"I can't believe he is moving on so fast." Kitty said to Rogue as the girls dressed and did their hair. Kitty was helping Rogue pull hers up in a French twist. Kitty wore a short cocktail dress that was powder blue with a plunging neck. Amanda had also come to get ready with the girls.

"I think he is trying to distract himself from her." Amanda thought aloud. Although it had been several days she was still the main topic on people's minds, and Alex's. "I miss her she would cheer us up." Amanda laughed a little at the thought of Roxy. As the girls finished and left the room, their dates were waiting downstairs. Scott talking with them stopped as they walked down the stairs.

"Now you listen here," Scott started trying not to laugh as he acted as their fathers, "that's my daughter. No funny business, and if you upset her I have a bazooka in each eye! I figured if it's a girl I should start practicing now"

Everyone giggled as they left waving good bye to the soon to be father. They arrived at the dance and everyone was already busy dancing. Stopping the group saw Alex and the crowd headed to join him. "Hey guys, this is Becca." Alex introduced her with pride but felt a little weird at the same time. She left no space between her and Alex when dancing. They mumbled their 'hi's and Kitty even passed on a glare to her. Kitty mumbled to Lance, "Wow can you dance any closer, and what an ugly dress."

He laughed a little and whispered back, "be nice." It was hard to hear the talking over the music but when the slow song came on everyone moved slowly and talk to each other.

"Having fun?" Alex asked Becca.

"Yeah, but your friends hate me."

"No they don't." He tried to lie.

"Yes they do, I can feel it." Becca biting her lip nervously. Alex stopped and froze. Rogue over heard this and looked to him. Their eyes meet and for only a moment his eyes were filled with sadness like a piece of him was missing and he was unsure. Then he flashed her a fake smile. Rogue stopped dancing with Remy and whispered, "I'll be back." She grabbed Alex's arm. Alex gave Becca the one minute finger and followed his southern friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do not pretend—" Rogue tried to say.

"Drop it, I am happy leave me be."

"No your not. We all know and this is just ridiculous call her."

"No!" He left and walked back in the room. Alex seemed to be continuing to have fun with Becca. They danced in their own world, maybe Alex was even really enjoying himself. By the last dance, it was of course a slow one, Alex and Becca had learned much of each other. They watched each other's eyes as they rocked back and forth slowly to the beat of the music. Becca reached up slowly to his face. He hunched over and kissed her lips gently they held there. Amanda, Kitty, Rogue, Lance, Kurt and Remy watched in shock and disgust. As Alex moved closer holding their kiss until his pocket vibrated. Pulling away he whispered, "sorry." Alex pulled out his cell phone. He held it to read the caller id and it said, "Roxy House." He looked to Becca who was looking to her friend. Her friend watched her and smiled. Becca grinned back proud of herself. Alex's smile melted off his face and then looked to his friends next to him. Kitty looked at his phone and nodded to him. He pressed ignore and took her back in his arms.

After the last song Becca's friend came over, "Hey you two look cute."

Becca grinned and grabbed his hand, "yeah."

He let out a little smile when his phone vibrated again. Pulling it out it read again, "Roxy house." Becca read it too and looked to him with a side ways glare. Kitty saw the look and decided to say it, "Ignore her, Alex just answer it." He stood there watching it.

"Ya really have tah think?" Rogue was even getting into this drama. He pressed the ignore button and put it away. Kitty pulled out her phone and called Roxy's cell. Alex watched her, his eye pledging with her not too. She glared at him as Becca wound her arms around his like a bow constrictor killing him slowly. It reached the same voice mail Rogue had gotten days earlier. She sighed in defeat and walked off. Alex tried to ignore her as he led Becca out the gym doors. She looked back at the mutants grinning with satisfaction. On the drive home Becca heddle his hand as he stared blankly out the windshield. He walked her to the door with a forced smile. As they reached the steps he looked at her face in the light. It cast an awkward shadow on her face. It washed her skin out, and the shadows of her nose and eye sockets made her like a skeleton. Unaware of his thoughts Becca kissed him softly and went into her house. He walked down the steps and sat in the car. He turned on the radio, country was on his presets. He remembered the second day at the institute when Roxy tried to get him to dance in her room. She was wearing a pair of shorts and bra he remembered her happy face. He turned it off. Then looked the dark sky, seeing a tall tree and found yet another memory. Everything had another memory. Still parked out side Becca's house the phone rang once more. He finally answered. "Yeah?"

The other voice was deep and angry, "Finally you answered!"

Alex thought for a moment then spoke to him, "James?"

**Sorry for the lack of updating its work's fault, not mine. More reviews please if it is waste I may stop something horrible just happened in my life. Writing is a good escape so give me a reason. Hope you are left on the edge!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Yeah it's me what did you do?" James said it loud enough that Alex pleaded the phone away from his ear.

"What did I do? She broke up with me. I thought you would be thrilled." Alex barked back.

"She did what! She is finally getting smart—"

"I don't want to hear about it." Alex said frustrated with James, Roxy and himself. "Didn't she tell you?"

"No we haven't talked sense she left from the end of winter bre—"

"You haven't talk to her at all?" Alex said, he didn't hide the shock.

"I'll have to call her—"

"Why call her, is she out?" With a pause Alex thought, 'what is going on?'

"Um what are you talking about? And why is her stuff her? Is she coming home?" He grinned and you could hear it in his voice.

Alex looked at the phone and mouth dropped.

"Hello?" After a pause he said, "You there Alex?"

"She's not there?"

"No did she leave?" James asked getting more confused.

In a slow drawn out voice he said, "She left 6 days ago…"

"What?" James answered in barely a whisper.

"Your mom called for her!" Alex said thinking to himself.

"No she didn't, we haven't talked to her. We thought she was coming home when we got her stuff."

Still outside Becca's house she walked out side to him in her boxer shorts and a cami with her stomach showing. "I'll call you as soon as I find anything. Do the same! It wasn't her…" Alex just stared then Becca knocked on his car window with a grin. He opened the window his face terrified and in shock. Her smile fell as she asked, "What?"

"I have to go," with that he left her standing on the curb her jaw dropped. Rushing home he called Scott waking from his sleep. With a grumble he answered, "Hello?"

"Bro it's me!"

"Alex where are, you what happened, is my car okay?"

"It's fine. I just talked with Roxy's brother—" Alex said not hiding his concern.

Getting smart Scott replied, "I thought you were over her?"

Alex continued over his brother's comment, "His mom never called her home, she isn't in Hawaii."

Shooting up from his bed and waking Jean he only could whispered the word, "What?" Jean rolled over looking at Scott he reached for is arm and she sat up. Scott explained, "Roxy isn't in Hawaii her mom never called her come." His words sat on Alex's chest as he pulled up the institute. Jean and Scott ran to him. Scott sat with his brother, as Jean woke up the professor. In the kitchen Scott in his boxers got Alex water and sat with him. After 10 minutes of silence Jean waved Scott and Alex to Cerebro. Following they found the professor already searching. "You dropped her off in the airport?" He asked finally.

"Yeah then she had a lay over in New Orleans."

"That's the first place I'll look." Xiaver searched. Alex watched unsure what each dot meant. He saw as there were many in Bayville as he moved the map more where reveled all over. It went to New Orleans where there was a couple. After many long moments for Alex the professor spoke, "She is in New Orleans, go wake Remy." Jean sent him a message to wake up. "She is using her powers down there. Have you called her phone?" Alex nodded. "Scott prep the jet." Scott left but not before putting his hand on his kid brother's shoulder. Alex left the room and called James back, as much as they didn't get along he knew if there was anyone who cared as much about her it was him. "Hello?"

"Did you find anything?" James asked in a panic.

"Yeah she is in New Orleans using her powers, we are leaving now. We are taking one of the guys here with us he is also from New Orleans. The—" Alex spoke quickly but James didn't wait for him to finish.

"I want to come." James demanded.

"If we get you we will waste time. We are leaving in 15. You can fly here to the institute. I am bringing her here as soon as we find her."

"No, I am her brother—"

"And your wasting time, come here and wait." Alex hung up shocked with himself. Remy walked downstairs rubbing his eyes from sleep, "Oi it is 2 am—"

"We found Roxy in New Orleans your coming to help us find her—"

"Remy made some good enemies there."

"And at least a few friends now let's go." Alex looked to him and Remy knew he still loved her. The two ran to jet. Scott and Beast sat in the front ready to go. Remy and Alex sat behind them. Alex bit his lip praying to her, '_Hang in babe_.'

**Okay so I know its short and thanks for all the reviews =} Enjoy more updates soon I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Are we there yet?

Alex sat watching out the window his eyes memorized every piece of this jet, there were three parallel scratches on the last window (problem from Logan). On the third seat on the right there was a stride gum wrapper. It all seemed like a prison. Remy had tried for the fifth time to start a conversation, "Yah been to New Orleans?" His Cajun drawl was hard to ignore.

"No, but it already is ranked low on my place to visit." Alex said looking to his phone seeing a text message. He flipped it open, Becca was trying to text him.

'I had lots of fun last night 3' she had sent him.

'Yeah me too.'

'What was wrong last night?'

"It's really not that bad. Personally bad for me but its nice, you know other people like it." He said still trying to break the silence.

"I bet." Alex turned to the window looking at the clouds they were passing.

'Nothing don't worry' he sent her back.

'Okay…I don't think they liked me.'

'Don't worry hun, they'll get over it.' He hit the send button before he realized, when he gets Roxy back. Will they still be broken up? Was it her? Unaware that his questions were said out loud Remy began to answer.

"I guess you will just have to ask your Chere. What do you want?"

Shocked Alex looked at him, 'is he physic now too?' "What? Um I guess I don't know. Becca is nice." He let his words trail off.

"Are you saying you don't love Roxy anymore?" Scott now started in on their talk.

"No, I do, I think. I just don't know where Becca lies."

"When you see her I think you'll figure it out." Beast said with a grin already knowing the ending.

Alex turned off his phone and tuned them all out leaving his thoughts in his head. Holding a piece of paper slowly ripped of small pieces he was aching to see her again. But unsure what to say, he tried to focus on what to say. His mind kept flying back to the 'what happened', and 'where is she'. It seemed like forever, but slowly the ground was getting closer. Scott tried to land the jet in untouched land. Slowly everyone felt it sinking. Beast spoke up, "I don't think we can land here."

"Drop us off; the land is all like this." Remy said.

"Okay Remy and Alex go look for her call if you need us. When you get her call and we will pick you up." Scott said his eyes locked on his brothers.

Alex got up out of his seat quickly as he stepped out his feet sunk slightly into the muddy ground. Remy seemed not to be phased as he explained, "It must have just rained." The pair walked quickly through the woody Louisiana; they soon saw the back of a bar. As they walked along side it, the scene changed. The sun was setting and everything was light up. Alex stepped on the street everything was alive in this town. He looked to Remy who was watching everyone who walked by. Alex finally asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ah told yah I made some good enemies here. The people known as dah Rippers, more then dislike like meh'" he explained keeping his voice low. "How are we going to find her?"

"I don't know I didn't think of anything yet, did you?"

"No, great, let's start asking folk." Remy then stopped, "do we have a picture?"

"Uh, Yeah," Alex opened his photo and flipped to her picture in a bikini on beach. Remy rolled his eyes and walked into a convenience store. The clerk there gave the same answer 20 other stores, and hotels would give, "No, sorry." Running out of places they even tried a bar. When Alex went to the bar tender, he opened his mouth and the guy answered. "Look I doubt your 21—"

"No," flipping open his phone to the picture, "Have you seen this girl?"

With a chuckle he said, "Mmm she is nice lookin' thing." Alex had had enough reaching over the counter he grabbed his collar. With that the whole bar turned to Alex and Remy. Everything stopped no-one talked just stared. Remy put his hand on Alex's shoulder, "Stop it." One guy pushed his way to the bar and looked at Remy. With a chuckle the rough guy said, "Look who came back, where is your girl?"

Remy looked to this thug, "Leave meh now."

"Ah feel that dah boss would be mad if Ah did."

"I got rid of you once—" Remy started to say. Alex stopped and put down the bar tender and stood behind Remy. Alex stared at this man, he looked no more then a thug but Remy knew him.

"Yeah but now we have a new toy." He laughed and grinned. He was proud of their "new toy."

"We both know that Ahm good, better then any new gun." Remy said hoping to hide what he meant.

"She is like you, only not, but kinda." His words trailed into a rambling mess, he no longer could try to sound clever. Remy looked over his shoulder to Alex. His eyes were wide and he moved closer. Remy put his arm out to stop Alex.

"Ah doubt it." Remy added with a smug grin. Alex shot him the 'what the hell' look.

"She'll make yah cry."

"Really? Bring meh to her." Remy said.

He was unsure if he had just been tricked or not, the thug made his way to the door. Remy and Alex followed quickly after and out on the street. When they hit the street the thug was. They couldn't find where he went.

"Great plan genius!" Alex barked.

"Hey, now you stop that. Ah found where she is didn't ah?"

"Well lead the way." Alex said angrily then added, "your probably the reason they took her."

"Do yah want to start this?" Remy stopped walked and turned to him.

**Okay so another shorty sorry. I know my description of New Orleans is very off I have never been there, clearly. Enjoy I am trying to slow it down, I have ideas and don't wanna rush.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hot and Cold

After wandering for another hour or so Alex asked "What's the plan? Who ever these 'Rippers' are they know of her—"

"Why are you so sure it's her?" Remy finally snapped back.

Alex took one breath and said very low, "I'm not." Remy watched Alex's eyes fall to the ground.

"Come on, I didn't want to go here but follow me." Remy left quickly.

They arrived at a large Plantation home on the river. Standing at the door Remy stopped before entering, when Alex asked, "Where are we?"

"LaBeau's Thieves Guild," this was said in a matter-of-fact tone. Unsure Remy opened to door knob quietly. Alex followed the Cajun thief down the hall until they heard talking behind the door. The conversation was silenced. Remy threw the door open and two men stood with guns in front of desk. Lowering his gun the man on the right looked to Remy and laughed. Remy's father walked around the desk and asked, "My dear son to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Jean-Luc stop talking. Tell me about the Rippers and there newest addition."

"Boy have yah not learned by now. Information comes at a price." His words where drawn out as he grinned.

Alex now getting angrier put his thoughts in, "You know what he can do, and he may be partial to you but I'm not," Alex barked holding up his glowing fists.

Jean-Luc laughed as Remy spoke in an even tone, "Alex stop." He turned to his "father", "I've done enough for you. And he is right we can take this place down now."

"Fine I will tell you but not because your threatening. I don't like how he is just using mutants. What is this mutant to you anyway?"

Remy rolled his eyes, "I doubt the mutant is there on his or her own. Where are they keeping her?"

"You assume it's a girl? Your Chere may I ask?"

"No," Remy was getting tired of his games. He pulled out one of his cards and held it up for his father to see. "Where?"

"Gaston take him to the place where they are hiding their mutant. Remy I want you to come back here before you leave. Gaston will not be harmed." Jean-Luc said harshly and moved back to his seat. Gaston walked out of the room as Alex and Remy followed behind. They got into a car, Gaston behind the wheel as Remy drilled him with questions.

"What do you know about this mutant?"

"They just got it, less then a week. We aren't really sure of anything just rumors that it makes grown men cry."

Alex snapped, "Her it's a her!"

"Alex we aren't sure yet." Remy said low trying not to give anything away to their driver. After that the half hour ride was weird with silence, it just hung in the air. Gaston parked the car and just down the street was a mansion. As the three men got out of the car Remy turned to Alex, "Listen this isn't like anything you have trained for follow my lead. Don't speak unless I nod to you. No powers."

Alex nodded unsure how or if he would be able to do this. They ran to the gates to be buzzed up the long winding drive way, Remy waved his hand to his companions to back up. Both doing so Remy placed a lit card in the iron gates. Turning to Gaston as the gates flew off the hinges, "You said this isn't their head quarters right?" Gaston nodded and they ran quickly knowing soon they would be greeted. As they walked to the front door they were surprised to find it was left unlocked. Remy slowed opened the door and popped his head in. The halls where dark and there was no noise. They walked to the end of the hall only to see it spilt. Alex suggested that he travel one way and Remy the other.

"What happened to the no talking? And no we'll all go left." Remy whispered to his group. They followed Gaston walking in front and Remy in the back. Alex watched carefully and noticed Gaston's shoulders shaking. Alex stopped and pointed it out to Remy. Then Remy hissed, "Gaston?" Now 20 feet in front of them he turned. His eyes where glassy and red, Alex ran to him as he reached his shoulder, Alex began to tear up. "What is wrong with you two?" Remy barked staying put.

"I'm not sure everything is just so sad!" Gaston balled. Remy walked to the two of them as he got closer he too felt sad. Remy backed up and felt better. "Alex walk away." Carefully Alex did as he was told moving away everything wasn't so sad. He started to run away from him and felt happier.

A grin grew on his face and he explained, "It's her." Remy waved for Gaston to follow as the group ran back to the main room and down the right hall. Gaston tears were replaced with a grin. Alex ran faster ahead of the rest before Remy pulled his collar to stop him.

"Slow down we have to be careful, let me go first." The group stopped as the hall split. "Alex go left, Gaston go right." They both slowly walked twenty feet down the hall and stopped. "How do you feel?"

"Happy." Alex shouted and the group ran to him. Alex let Remy pass as they all smiled going down the hall. Their foot steps echoed as they ran down the straight hall. "She must be listening to our foot steps," Alex tried to explain. Their grins faded as they felt normal again. "What? Did we miss a turn?" Gaston stopped. Like a light switch they were happy again then normal then happy.

"She is getting tired." Alex said and ran straight in the direction they were headed everyone followed unsure of what was next. It altogether stopped and did not come back. Alex stopped and yelled, "Rox hit something." His heart was beating so loud he was sure Remy and Gaston could hear it. Remy covered Alex's mouth. Everything was not silent as it had been they heard running out of a room three sets of steps, they where moving down stairs. As the noise grew louder they saw three rugged men stop when they saw Remy. Jaw dropped one said, "It's Jean-Luc's son." The man on the right raised his gun only half way before Alex shot it out of his hands.

"That can be you or lead me to her." Alex said his hands still glowing. With a grin the man pulled out a grenade. Before Alex could react Remy threw a lit card blowing the men out of a window. Alex and Remy ran to where the men came from. Gaston stood still, half in fear and half in shock. Remy looked back to him and continued on with out him.

Reaching the top of the stairs they saw a single door. Remy held up his hand to Alex and slowly opened it to reveal an empty room. They both walked in. Talking to no one but himself Alex asked, "Did we mess up?" Then he and Remy for just a moment felt happier then ever. Remy smiled and ever timed he closed his eyes he could see Rogue and his grin grew. Remy answered, "She doesn't think so." As the feeling dimmed he asked, "Are you here in this room?" It came back for just a second.

"Baby hang in there, hit something don't use your powers." They listened all Alex could hear was the dull thud of his heart. After listening a little longer he put his hand to his chest and the thud of his heart didn't line up with the dull noise. Alex walked to it. Remy knocked gently on panels that covered the walls. Alex stopped at one and copied Remy's idea. As he knocked it was hollow. Alex grinned and held his hand to the wall only to feel a knock on his palm. "How do we get her out?" Alex asked running his other hand along the out side. "They have been getting her in and out how? We are not blowing it up." The Cajun thief bit his lip thinking. After a minute Alex threw his fist on the panel in anger.

"Do that again," Remy commanded. Alex hit it this time watching the panel sink in and rise with the pressure. Remy kneeled down next to Alex and the two men moved the panel back about an inch. "Slide it up." Remy said in a low tone to a guy he had not really known before but now he new everything about his life. It was, Remy knew what everything was to him, and he could predict his ever movement because it revolved around one person: Roxy. The panel slide up and into the wall. As they held in up two arms reached out and she jumped onto Alex. Tumbling backwards he laid on the floor with her sitting on his waist grinning. He pulled her wide eyed face down to his. Remy stood up and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'll Call Scott." Remy said walking out of the room. The couple laughed as Alex let go of her and sat up. Her smile still danced on her face and she threw her arms around his neck and pushed her face into his chest. It felt so familiar and distant to her. He ran his fingers threw her hair as he felt warm tears run down her face. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled it away and asked, "What's wrong?"

She placed her hand on top of his and whispered, "Nothing." Her grin grew more if that was possible. Remy walked back in, "Scott will be here in 2 or 3 hours, what should we do until then?"

With a more serious face Alex said, "Aren't you supposed to go back to your father?"

"You mean Jean-Luc and I have to plan to." Remy corrected him.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting cleaned up." Roxy said still smiling.

"Okay we'll get a hotel room for you do whatever you must, and get dinner sound good?" Everyone nodded

**Te gusta? ********My really bad Spanish. Hope you liked this chapter next chapter is fluff but the story ain't over ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Scrambled eggs

"Where is a hotel we can go to?" Alex asked holding Roxy's hand as Gambit walked in front of them. Remy opened to front door to find multiple cars outside. Alex shot one strong beam off to his side at a tree as a warning. Remy watched the car's carefully to Jean-Luc step out of one of them. Remy nodded to Alex as they walked down the main path to the army of cars.

"I figured you wouldn't come to me so I came for you," Jean-Luc explained. "Well hello dear." He smiled a Roxy.

"I swear to god if you touched a hair—"

With a laugh he said, "I had nothing to do with this. But you all probably need a place to stay for a little come back to my home." Jean-Luc sat down back in his car, Remy joined him and so did Alex and Roxy. The ride was filled with silence as they arrived back as his mansion Remy asked, "Why are you helping us?"

"You're my son."

"No," Remy barked back and walked into the large home. Everyone stopped in the foyer unsure of where things were. Jean-Luc took his time coming in and asked, "Are you hungry the kitchen is to the left of the stairs."

Roxy spoke for the first time in a while, "actually I wouldn't mind a shower—"

"Come dear I'll show you where a bathroom is." Jean-Luc lead her to a guest room and a bathroom. "There are towels under the sink." He walked out of the room, Remy was downstairs preparing breakfast for everyone. Alex looked a Roxy and said in a low even tone, "I am going to wait right outside the door I don't trust any of these people around you." She laughed and kissed the frown on his face and wandered into the bathroom tossing clothes back into the other room behind her. Alex just laughed and gathered them. He went to her suitcase they had taken from her capturers. He pulled out sweat pants and a tank for her. He went it the now steam filled bathroom and placed them on the counter for her. He left the room and sat back on the bed. After a minute he heard a knock from the hall door. Opening it he saw Remy with three plates of food.

"You know Jean-Luc wouldn't harm her," Remy said placing one of the dresser and one in Alex's hands.

"Yeah but I can't figure out who." Alex said nodding to the chair for Remy and starting to eat his scrabbled eggs.

"Well I'll take it you to aren't broken up," Remy said smiling.

"I guess not, she didn't even mention it. I don't care just as long as she is mine. I would kill who ever did it." The guys didn't notice the water that had turned off.

"Did you ask her?"

"No, I don't want upset her." Alex answered.

Walking out of the bathroom with wet hair in her sweat pants Roxy calmly said, "I got something to eat for a same place out side of the airport. I remember I felt dizzy and this old lady asked if I was okay. I passed out and woke up in that place and I over heard a man telling them about me. They paid him and I never saw him or the lady again, but everything was really hazy. Alex stop it." She added the last part as she felt his anger grow, and sat next to him with her plate.

"Let's save this until Charles is here." Remy said to end this conversation. With a grin he asked Roxy, "Did you miss me?"

She laughed and said, "I missed everyone, especially you Remy." They all laughed as they enjoyed their breakfast. Remy took the empty plates downstairs leaving the couple alone. Alex looked to Roxy who was now brushing her hair; he took the brush from her hands. He pushed her hair carefully over her shoulder and kissed her neck. Slowly he kissed up her neck to the corner of her mouth before laying her down on the bed. Just then his cell phone rang, it was Scott. "Hey," he answered sitting up.

"I'll be in New Orleans in 20 minutes, how is she?" Scott asked.

Alex pressed to phone to Roxy's face, "Hi, Scott?"

"Hey how are you?"

"Better now," she said grinning at Alex. She handed Alex back the phone while she went to pull up her hair.

"Where should we pick you up?" Scott asked.

"Hold on let me get Remy." Alex left the room to have Remy give their location. Roxy looked in the mirror at herself, she had no make-up on, a pair of sweat pants but still Alex looked at her like she were a model. It had only been days but it felt like forever since she had seen her new 'family' and she couldn't wait to. She saw behind her Alex as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Come on we're going home." She turned around and grab his hand. He took her in one hand and her bag in the other.


End file.
